


Daily life of Charlotte Katakuri and his normal-sized wife

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, may expand later, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: title summarizes it as per usual, please enjoyOh god i just realized i accidently tagged character death. THERE IS NO DEATH I PROMISE





	1. Backstory

When Katakuri had first met his wife-to-be, she was very reserved to say the least. Alice had stayed quiet and moved slowly, even for someone barely a third of his own height. He had additions built to his personal home to be sized, but she barely reacted. Even during their wedding, she had been quiet and while she had smiled at the gifts given to them, she hadn't asked him to dance with her or made any attempt to really enjoy the after-party.

It had been several months before he even heard her laugh; it had been at the expense of one of the new chefs that had made the dough explode. He had went to reprimand the chef but ended up stopping to watch her laugh. Her brown eyes had brightened since the day they met.

After that, he decided he wanted to see her happy more. So, he started making more of an effort to get to know her better and spend more time with her. It had taken mere weeks of speaking before she discovered his secret; his mouth. He had stood, horrified and frozen before she had grinned and simply stated they were 'sexy'.

She had accepted him despite his abnormality and when he found her cooking one day, he had a section of the kitchen dedicated to her for her to cook whatever she wanted. Eventually, he was tasting her food and found he liked more than just sweets.

Before long, she was making her way to his bed and sleeping on his pillow. She started joining him on his errands and would comment on various things. He found she had several good ideas and also some very... silly ones.

This is their daily schedule.


	2. Backstory

Katakuri twitched when his alarm went off and reached up, swiftly flicking it off. He yawned widely and rolled over, slowly blinking awake. He glanced around and smiled slightly at the repurposed shoe box on his nightstand. Seeing as how it was for his boots, it easily fit the woman inside and her many blankets.

He sat up on his elbow and glanced over the edge, smiling at his small wife inside the box. He gently tugged the cocoon of blankets and chuckled softly when she clung to them. He smiled softly and mumbled, "Wake up, Alice. We have errands today and you wanted to join me."

She grumbled and he chuckled when her short, curly hair stuck out in random directions as she sat up. She held up her arms and he scooped her up, standing up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, nuzzling his chest. He smiled sleepily and walked to the bathroom, setting her on the counter beside her sink.

She stretched out and the couple got ready for the day before the breakfast cart was left at the door, which Katakuri pulled in while Alice sat at her table on top of his. He sat down and set her plates on her table, gently kissing the top of her head. She smiled at him and lightly kissed his cheek before eating.

He smiled and started eating, relaxing back as he ate the sweets. "Good morning."

She sipped her juice and smiled at him, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Good morning, Kata. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded and licked his lips clean before grabbing his scarf. "Of course. How did you sleep?'

She smiled and, while he already knew her answer, he let her answer, "Good, a bit cold but I was still comfy."

He settled his scarf around his mouth and handed her her shoes before picking her up. She sat on his shoulder and adjusted his scarf to sit over her legs and for her to hold onto. He waited for her to get settled and walked out, narrowing his eyes at the bright sun.

She held onto his scarf as he walked to the main factory and smiled at the wheat fields. She had married him due to her people being excellent gardeners and the fields were now bountiful and the wheat now grew to Katakuri's waist before being ready to be harvested. Big Mom certainly enjoyed having an excess of wheat to have made into more sweets.

She waved at a few workers and they bowed, smiling at her. Katakuri glanced at them and walked past, going to the main factory. She held onto his scarf and looked around while he spoke with the man in charge. He looked over the production and nodded to himself.

She peeked over and smiled. "It looks very good. Good job, everyone. Keep working hard, after this harvest you guys should be able to take a break."

Katakuri glanced at her and the chief nodded rapidly. "Thank you very much, Lady Alice. We will continue our hard work. Lord Katakuri."

Katakuri nodded and handed the clipboard back, turning to walk out. Alice smiled and kissed his temple. "They've earned a break, happy workers means they're happier to work and happier to work means they'll do more work."

He nodded. "I will adjust their hours accordingly."

She smiled and lightly swung her feet, gripping his scarf. He often did take her opinions into account even though she had no previous knowledge of running a business. However, she did know how people worked and how to make them happier. And like she stated, happier workers meant they would be more willing to work and work harder.

"So, window shopping?"

He nodded and walked to a nearby mirror, stepping through it and entering the mirror realm. "Of course. I have a meeting with Galette if you would like to shop while I see her."

She hummed and shook her head, waving when she saw Brulee move through the mirrors. "I'll join you. I wanna spend the day with my husband."

He smiled slightly and gently squeezed her hand, stepping through a mirror and into the shopping district. She smiled and carefully moved the scarf before he gently grabbed her, setting her on her feet beside him. She bounced ahead of him and he trailed after her, watching her as she looked over the stores.

The stores had recently rotated their options to the latest fashions and seeing as how she was his wife, she helped to decide if they were good enough to make a return. Judging from her happy squeaks and flapping hands, she very much liked them.

He smiled to himself, watching her easily move through the crowd and point out several things to him. He nodded along and kept a mental list of everything she seemed to particularly like or pointed out to him. Coming from a relatively poor kingdom, she wasn't used to such luxuries and still had trouble telling him when she wanted to buy something.

He glanced at a clock and kneeled when she stopped, gently picking her up. She looked up at him and tilted her head before he simply pointed to the clock in the center of the square. She glanced up as she thought and nodded, holding his arm as he shifted her to sit on his crossed arm.

She rested her head back against his collar and lightly swung her feet, enjoying the soft thumping of his heart that she could hear. She smiled softly and he walked to the docks, easily crossing the distance with long strides. She could never keep up with his pace even if she ran.

He boarded a ship and sat on the chair, leaning back as the crew prepared to go to Galette's island. He set her in his lap and glanced around, watching the men work. She smiled as the ship set sail and took a deep breath, smiling widely.

He smiled slightly and gently rubbed her back with his thumb, his hand easily encasing her torso. She relaxed into his hand and smiled softly, gently squeezing his hand. He hummed softly and held onto her, a soft smile hidden under his scarf.

Katakuri carried Alice onto the island and to the main mansion, the door Homies opening themselves for him. He walked to the meeting room and sat in the chair, setting Alice on the table. She smiled and took the small tea cup on the tray, adding in some sugar cubes.

He smiled slightly and fixed his cup, carefully sipping it as Galette walked in. "Good afternoon, brother. I see your wife is joining us."

He nodded and carefully sipped some tea, easily keeping his mouth hidden. "Of course."

She sat in her chair and loosely crossed her legs, fixing her cup. "Well, we do have business to talk about."

He nodded and leaned back as he talked with her. Alice sipped her tea quietly while they spoke and smiled to herself when Katakuri mentioned better working conditions for Galette's factory workers. Katakuri stood when they finished and scooped up Alice, holding her in the crook of his arm.

She smiled and waved slightly to Galette, lightly nuzzling his arm. Katakuri held onto her and walked back to his ship, easily boarding it. He sat back in his chair and set her in his lap, loosely settling an arm around her.

She hummed and looked up at him, resting her head against his chest. "Before we go have our merienda can I stop by a store I found? It's new and I want a better look."

He nodded and gently scratched the top of her head. "Of course, make it quick."

She smiled and squeezed his gloved fingers. "I will. It's a new den den accessory shop."

He smiled slightly and gently squeezed her hand, seeing Wheat Island quickly nearing. She sat on his knee and lightly swung her feet, inhaling deeply. He settled back and held her, gently rubbing her back with his thumb.

She smiled and held his arm, giggling when he picked her up to walk off the ship. She looked around as he walked through the shopping district and pointed at the new store before he set her down. He kneeled down outside the store and she walked in, looking through the various objects. She smiled widely when she saw a miniature version of Katakuri's scarf.

Katakuri closed his eyes and hid his smile as he saw her get the scarf. Being a ministers wife, she had no need to buy anything, she could simply take it. She held onto the bag and bounced out, smiling widely at him.

He smiled slightly and gently picked her up. "What did you get?"

She hugged it and shook her head as he loosely crossed his arm, letting her sit on his arm wile she leaned against his chest. "It's a surprise."

He nodded and stepped through a mirror, walking to their home. "Of course. How do you like the den den store?"

She smiled and reached into the bag, feeling the soft fluff of the scarf. "I love it. They've got all the popular pirates accessories and even make custom items."

He smiled slightly, stepping through the mirror. "It seems as though we may be visiting again."

She nodded rapidly. "Uh huh, we will. Now I can get all the den dens personalized at home."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head, walking to his snack room. She smiled and he shut the door behind himself, locking it once he spotted the cart of giant donuts. He licked his lips and unraveled his scarf, letting it fall to the floor.

Setting her down, Katakuri let himself fall back onto the large donut-shaped cushions. Alice giggled at him and set the bag down before taking a plate of snacks for her off the bottom shelf of the cart. He reached over her and grabbed a donut, stretching his mouth wide.

She carefully climbed up to sit on a cushion and smiled as he started eating. She giggled as he started singing his donut song and joined in, smiling widely. He turned light pink and smiled slightly, taking a bite out of the donut in his hand.

Alice ate her snack and hopped off the cushion, climbing up to kiss his cheek. "Kata?"

He blinked at her and held up the last donut, closing his stretched out mouth. "What is it? Did you not eat enough?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I had enough. When you finish, can we go visit Smoothie? She said she had something for me last time we went."

He relaxed and smiled. "Of course. We will take your bag to the room before we go."

She nodded and perched herself above his head to play with his hair while he finished his snack. He slowly stretched out and gently scooped her up, tugging his scarf back into place. She hugged her shopping bag close and smiled widely as he carried her to the bedroom for her to drop off her bag on the nightstand.

He held onto her and, using the mirror world, quickly reached Smoothie's territory. He walked to the manor and walked straight to the library while she sat on his forearm, lightly swinging her legs. He smiled softly behind his scarf and walked to where Smoothie was reading a book.

Smoothie looked up when she heard his spurs jingling and smiled at Alice. "Ah, let me go get the bag. Mind walking with me, Alice?"

Alice smiled and shook her head, standing when Katakuri set her down. "Of course not. We'll be back, Kata."

He nodded and patted her head, sitting down. Smoothie smiled slightly and walked out, keeping a slow pace for Alice. Alice walked briskly to keep up with her and smiled up at her sister-in-law. "So, what did you get for me?"

Smoothie smiled. "It's some fresh bath supplies from my last trip out to sea. I remember you liking the sweeter and fruitier scents and thought I'd get some for you."

Alice smiled widely. "That's great, did you get a lot?"

Smoothie chuckled softly and nodded, opening her bedroom door. "Of course I did. I understand you occasionally bathe with big brother."

Alice nodded and turned light pink. "Well, yeah, sometimes."

Smoothie smiled and picked up the large bag, setting it down for Alice to look through. "The bath fizzies should be large enough to fill up brothers' tub."

Alice looked through them and smiled widely. "Oh yeah, definitely. Thanks a bunch, Smoothie. You're the best."

Smoothie smiled widely and gently patted her head. "Anything for you, dear sister."

Alice smiled and they walked back to the library, where Katakuri was sitting, one leg crossed over the other. Katakuri glanced at the bag in Smoothie's hand and took it from her, glancing through it. Alice smiled widely and held up her arms for him to pick her up.

He smiled slightly as she kissed his cheek and asked, "Is this everything Smoothie?"

Smoothie nodded and smiled at them. "Of course, have a pleasant day you two."

Alice nodded and waved at her as Katakuri walked out, walking back to their home. She smiled and lightly swung her feet as she sat on his shoulder, loosely holding onto his vest. "Can we take a bath tonight?"

He glanced at her and nodded. "Of course. I take it these are bathing supplies?"

She nodded rapidly and smiled widely. "Uh huh, we'll smell all fresh and sweet too."

He chuckled softly and stepped through the mirror into the main hall of the house before walking to their room. "Of course, dear."

She smiled and he set her on the table before starting the bath, letting it fill up while she dug through the bag. He smiled to himself while she pushed the large items out and caught a pink ball, sniffing it curiously. He hummed and carefully unwrapped it before setting it in the tub.

Alice poked her head out and held onto a few bottles of soap for her. "Did you pick one out?"

He nodded and unraveled his scarf, setting it on the table beside the bag. "It smelled like cotton candy, I thought you would like it."

She smiled widely and nodded rapidly, giggling when he scooped her up as she held onto the bottles. "It did smell really good."

He smiled slightly and set her on the edge of the large tub before undressing himself. She smiled and set her new bottles on the edge before carefully undressing, sitting on the edge as he lowered himself. He gently picked her up and sat her on his leg, letting the warm water reach over her breasts.

Katakuri at first disliked the thought of a bath, hating the idea of being without his devil fruit powers for even a short amount of time. However, she convinced him to join her and found sitting on his leg was much safer for her considering the tub was more similar to a pool for her; a very deep one at that.

He scooped some water into his palm and dumped it over her head, smiling when she let out a soft squeal. She lightly pouted at him and splashed him, the water droplets hitting his chest. He chuckled and reached over to turn off the water before it could reach his pecs.

She smiled at him and sniffed the new bottle of shampoo. "Oh this smells really good, here Kata, sniff it."

He took the offered bottle and sniffed it, nodding. "It reminds me of icing. You shouldn't use that too often, I may want to eat you up."

She laughed and smiled widely, squirting some onto her hand. "I don't think I'd mind that too much."

He chuckled softly and grabbed his own bottle of shampoo, using the cup to wet his hair so he wouldn't have to dunk himself. The pair washed off and he gently scrubbed her back for her, which had made her arch like a cat. She attempted to return the favor but he was flexible enough, he didn't require her help. Plus, her pout was absolutely adorable.

After washing off, they drained the tub and refilled it. The entire bathroom smelled like cotton candy and even their skin had a faint undertone of cotton candy. He relaxed back with his arms across the rim and she loosely hugged his neck while the water lapped around her, rippling as he breathed easily.

He smiled softly and gently rubbed her back with his thumb, staring as she lightly dozed off. He was so lucky, she never once showed fear of his teeth and only showed him love and affection since she had opened up to him. He would've never dreamed having a wife such as her; tiny and delicate, and yet, so sparky and loving.

He held her to him and drained the water before carefully standing up, grabbing a towel to dry off. He glanced at her as she stirred and patted her dry, gently patting her short hair dry. She blinked and yawned, sitting on the bed after he set her down.

She stretched out and he got dressed in comfortable pants before handing her a pair of panties and a long shirt. She smiled and got dressed before a knock sounded on the door. She blinked and looked up at him, seeing him wait a moment before opening the door to pull in the cart of dinner.

She smiled and shook her head at him. "That power of yours sure is honed well."

He smiled slightly and kissed her cheek, setting her tray on the nightstand. "You used to hate it."

She giggled and poked his cheek. "That's cause you used to answer questions before I even asked. It was irritating as hell."

He chuckled and sat at the table. "I quit after you told me off."

She smiled and nodded, eating her food. It appeared to be a lasagna, one from her recipe book. Seeing as how Tot Land apparently mostly ate sweets, she quickly got sick of the sugar and had some recipe books from home sent over; both for her to cook out of and for the chefs to learn something other than sweets.

She wiped her mouth after she finished and yawned widely, rubbing her eye. He glanced up at her and watched her carefully make her way to one of his pillows, plopping down on it. He swallowed the last bite and stood, setting the plates on the cart and the cart outside the door before locking the door.

He laid down and settled on his stomach, gently pulling her onto the bed beside him. She settled down once his heavy arm laid over her and loosely hugged his fingers. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and tilted her head to lightly kiss his lips. "Sweet dreams, Kata."

He gently squeezed her, pulling her closer to him. "You too, my love." She smiled softly and slowly nodded off, hugging his fingers. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, softly mumbling, "You've been my sweetest dream come true, dear Alice."

He relaxed with a heavy breath and slowly nodded off, staying still throughout the night to not squish his small wife.


	3. Cat-akuri

Katakuri softly hummed a tune and finished off a donut, stretching out his limbs. He relaxed back against the pile of cushions and tugged his scarf back into place, closing his eyes. A full stomach and soft cushions to sleep against, the only thing he was missing was his adorable wife.

Speaking of whom, she should be walking through the door within a minute. Not a moment later, the door opened slightly and Alice slipped in, holding a large bag in her hands. He hummed softly and cracked open an eye, looking at her.

"What do you have there?"

She giggled and climbed up onto the cushions, carefully holding the bag. "It's a surprise. Help me up, I gotta get above you."

He smiled and helped her up, lowering himself as she sat atop the cushion. She smiled widely and kissed his forehead, curling her fingers in his hair. "I'll close my eyes for you."

She nodded and smiled widely. "Thank you."

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes as she pulled an oversized pair of cat ears out of her bag. She smiled widely and pushed them on his head, carefully adjusting them. He hummed softly and smiled to himself as he saw her put on her own pair of cat ears.

She gripped his scarf and slid down, landing on his crossed arms, giggling happily. "You can look now."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "You look far more adorable than I, dear."

She giggled and pulled the front of his scarf down to lightly kiss his lips. "I propose a name change."

He raised an eyebrow, not seeing what she had to say outside of her holding her sides as she laughed loudly. "What is that?"

She grinned widely and tightened her grip on his scarf. "Now you're Cat-akuri."

He softly sighed and she busted out laughing, holding her sides. He held her on his arm as she laughed and smiled slightly. "That doesn't hold as much threat as my given name nor Dogtooth, my sweet."

She giggled breathlessly and shook her head, holding the cat ears on her head. "No, but it is funny."

He hummed softly and glanced away. "If you say so, my sweet."

She nodded and stood up, kissing his cheek. "I can see it, you think it is a bit funny too."

He smiled slightly. "Possibly. Maybe I simply find your reaction more amusing."

She pouted and wiggled up under his scarf, hugging his neck. "Aw, come on, you like it when I catch you off guard."

He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Only you can catch me off guard, love."

She giggled and nodded, kissing his cheek. "Uh huh, I know. And I know you hate it too."

He smiled softly and held her close. "Do you want to play another round of chess and prove that statement wrong?"

She pouted and shook her head. "You're a cheater, I don't have any haki."

He kissed the top of her head. "Take a nap. We won't be needed for some time."

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, her cat ears going crooked. "Only if you nap too."

He smiled softly and rubbed her back with his thumb. "Of course, my sweet."

She nodded and relaxed into him. He settled back and raised his arm, forming it into mochi to stretch out and wrap around the light, dimming the room. He carefully removed the ears and looked over them, smiling at the black and pink spotted pattern. These must've been what she had special made while with Smoothie that day. At least it was a simple pun and nothing more unexpected.


	4. Sick Wife

Katakuri initially expected a loveless marriage. He expected his wife to simply live in the same house as he did, but never expected to see her often. He expected her to hide and eventually wither away; never to show him any form of affection or love.

Charlotte Katakuri was not a man to be caught off guard. He was at the peak of his health and his foresight was unavoidable to all. He was not one to show affection or to have affection shown to him. His mother did not love him, he was not blind to her lack of affection; how could he expect for an arranged marriage to provide him with love.

He certainly never expected in his life to take care of his small, sickly wife that showered him in affection. He laid on his side, holding her close to him as sweat made her shirt stick to her. He held the blanket on her as she squirmed and gently dabbed the rag along her forehead.

"I know it's hot, my dear. The doctor said it helps to sweat it out."

She whined and tried to roll away as he tightened his grip. "I'm all sweattyyy, Kata."

He softly sighed and kissed the top of her head. "How about a cool bath?"

She nodded slightly and looked up at him pathetically. "Please."

He nodded and sat up, cocooning her in the blankets so she couldn't escape. She pouted at him and sniffled as he walked to the bathroom, starting the water to her personal tub. He felt the water with his fingertips and nodded when it was cool enough, straightening up.

He stepped out and rolled his eyes as he spotted her stretched out, free from the blankets. He shook his head and gently scooped her up, carrying her to the bathroom. She softly whined and pressed her forehead against his bare chest.

"Kata..."

He smiled slightly and set her on the edge of the tub. "Yes?"

She wiggled as he helped her undress from her sweaty clothes and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I got sick."

He shook his head and lowered her into the bath. "Don't be. You're only human."

She rested her against the mochi lump that formed a head rest and looked up at him. "You never get sick."

He sat on the floor and carefully scooped up some water, letting it softly pour over her head. "If I do, you will be the first on my list to care for me. I promise."

She closed her eyes and softly hummed in agreement. He smiled softly and continued the motion, gently rinsing her off. She rested her head back and smiled softly, dozing into a light sleep.

He gently lifted her up and stood, grabbing a towel to pat her dry. She softly whined and tried to move away, feeling his grip tighten on her as he continued to pat her dry. He softly sighed as she squirmed and set her on the bed, picking some clothes out of her dresser.

When he turned around, Alice had disappeared into his scarf which had been forgotten on the bed. He chuckled softly and walked over, gently untangling her. He hummed as she clung to it and held up a piece upside down, letting her dangle before she let go, hitting the bed with a bounce.

She let out a soft giggle and leaned into him as he dressed her, falling back over once he finished. He smiled softly and took the bottle of medicine off the nightstand, carefully filling the measuring cup to the desired line. She scrunched up her nose at him and shook her head slightly.

He gently gripped her chin between his forefinger and thumb and coaxed her to open her mouth, pouring the medicine into her mouth. She swallowed it and stuck out her tongue, softly whining at the taste. "That's nasty, Kata."

He kissed the top of her head and nudged her back, laying on his side to hold her to his chest again. "It smells nasty as well. I will make it up to you later."

She nodded and nuzzled against his chest, hugging his fingers. "You better."

He smiled softly and gently squeezed her hands. "I always fulfill my promises, my sweet."

She smiled sleepily and relaxed into him, softly mumbling, "In sickness and in health."

He nodded and tugged the blanket over her. "To love and cherish, this is my vow."

She hummed happily and nuzzled close, nodding off. "I love you, Kata."

He smiled softly and held her close. "I love you too, Alice."

She dozed off and he gently pressed his thumb to her forehead, feeling her temperature significantly lower than before. He let out a breath and smiled in relief; that bath seemed to help her significantly. Now he could rest easy knowing she was on the path to being healthy again.


	5. Chapter 5

Katakuri nudged open the large door and Alice walked in, humming a tune as she headed to the kitchen. He patted the top of her head and smiled softly as she looked up at him. She smiled at him and squeezed his finger before her smile brightened, her eyes widening at an idea.

He raised an eyebrow and she darted to the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and followed her. "What idea have you concocted this time, my sweet?"

She smiled widely and started pulling out ingredients. "I wanna make some cupcakes! Do you wanna help?"

He chuckled softly and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. "Of course. What do you need me to do?"

She dumped the ingredients into a bowl and held it out to him. "Mix this for me. I'm gonna make a big batch."

He nodded and formed normal-sized hands out of his forearm to mix the ingredients. He tilted his head as she pulled out another bowl and blinked when she started adding ingredients to it. She smiled widely and held it up to him, letting him take it to mix it all together.

She pulled out two more smaller bowls and he watched as she suddenly bounced on her heels, bounding over to a cabinet. He smiled slightly when she pulled out a basket of tone dials and she connected it to the sleeping den den. She gently patted the den den and softly cooed to wake it before pressing the button on the dial to play the music.

He tilted his head as the den den amplified the music and she slid across the floor on her socks, tilting the bowls in his hands to check the batter. He stretched out the smaller arms to set the bowl on the counter and continued stirring the other. She gave him a look and softly huffed, pulling away to pull out some pans.

He lightly smirked and asked, "Is there an issue, my sweet?"

She pouted and greased the pans before starting the oven. "You cheated and peeked."

He chuckled softly and set the other bowl on the counter. "Perhaps. I thought I could simply make things easier for you and assist."

She grabbed the first bowl and softly hummed along to the music while she poured the batter into the first pan. He smiled softly at her and rested his cheek againt his fist, letting his mini-mochi arms fold back into his arm. She glanced at him and turned pink, setting the bowl down to repeat the process with the second bowl.

He smiled and watched as she slid them both into the oven, hip-bumping the oven door close. "Wanna try the batter with me?"

He chuckled softly and nodded. "I would love to."

She smiled and grabbed a bigger spoon to scrape the edges of the first bowl, walking over to him. He smiled and tugged his scarf down before gently picking her up. She held out the spoon and he carefully wrapped his lips around it, sucking off the batter.

She giggled softly and swiped some onto her finger, licking it off. "Oh, that's sweet. Gotta love a classic."

He nodded and let her take the spoon back. "Vanilla, right?"

She nodded and sat on his palm, lightly swinging her feet as she scraped more onto the big spoon. "Uh huh. I'm pretty sure I made too much icing, so we can have extra for later."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Of course. Is the other one chocolate or red velvet?"

She smiled and held the spoon out. "Red velvet, I am a sucker for cream cheese icing so I know I overdid that batch."

He chuckled softly and ate the batter before taking the bowl in her hands to swap it for the other one. "Whatever makes you happy."

She smiled and squeezed his finger. "I know. Hey, babe?"

He hummed and carefully gathered some batter onto the spoon. "What is it?"

She smiled softly and gently placed her hand on his cheek, feeling him stiffen slightly before he relaxed. "I love you, scars, teeth, and all."

He smiled slightly and held up the spoon to her mouth, carefully holding it between his fingertips. "I love you, too, clumsiness, awkwardness, and all."

She flushed and giggled, wrapping her lips around the spoon to eat the icing. He glanced at the oven and set her down, holding onto the bowl. She hopped off his hand and peeked into the oven before grabbing the oven mitts.

He set the bowl and spoons into the sink and watched as she carefully dumped the cupcakes onto a cooling rack. She jolted as she flipped them over properly and he chuckled softly, gently patting the top of her head. She smiled sheepishly and checked the bowls of icing, stirring them slightly.

He smiled and reached over when the song ended, pressing the tone dial to replay the music. "Would you like to dance while they cool?"

She smiled widely and asked, "Really?"

He smiled softly and held out his hands, forming two smaller hands. "I'm positive."

She grabbed the hands and loosely laced her fingers with them, feeling the mochi stick to her fingers ever so slightly. He smiled slightly and slowly moved the arms, guiding her into a dance. She hummed along and smiled softly, gently squeezing the smaller hands.

He leaned over slightly and kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him and giggled when he twirled her around. He wrapped some mochi around her waist as she stumbled and chuckled softly, easily holding her up.

She smiled sheepishly and squeezed his hands. He smiled softly and straightened her up, continuing the dance. It was a bit awkward and he couldn't dance with her properly, but he could easily make do. Anything for his beloved wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Something was off. Katakuri barely noticed it at first, but he nearly bumped into far too many thing for it to be a mere accident or coincidence. He'd even overreached patting his siblings head far too many times.

He'd been busy all day, running errands, visiting his siblings, and joining Momma for some tea and to talk about the islands under their protection. Some were lacking on fully paying, but he managed to convince her to wait longer before sending someone to collect. Usually Alice would make things easier and much more tolerable, making comments and chatting with him.

However, she had fallen ill and was instructed to stay in bed. It was a mere cold, at least according to the doctor, but Katakuri told her to stay in bed and focus on getting better. The servants were at her beck and call, though he doubted she would want to bother them so he had instructed them to bring her soup and make sure she had something to drink at all time.

Her being sick meant she wasn't on his shoulder, wrapped up in his scarf. He didn't think it would affect him that much, but he nearly knocked over his tea cup and Momma had noticed. She sent him off, telling him to check on his little wife. Apparently, even she noticed his dear wife's absence.

Now, he walked through the mirror realm, a shopping bag in hand. Brulee was walking beside him, chattering on about what Alice had been up to. He had left a small mirror on the bedside table with the request for Brulee to keep an eye on her and to inform him if her condition worsened.

"She's been sleeping a lot, and reading. She talks to herself a lot, though she might've known I was watching her."

He lightly smirked, keeping it hidden behind his scarf. "She is quite observant."

She laughed and smiled widely. "Well, she is your wife and nothing less is expected of the perfect brother's wife!"

He nodded, walking to the large mirror facing the inside of his house. "She is quite perfect."

She smiled as he walked through the mirror and hummed softly. Alice was perfect for him, almost shockingly considering their arranged marriage status. Most of them that got married through Momma's connections were nowhere near that in love with each other.

Katakuri walked to the bedroom and smiled softly at his wife curled up in his bed looking impossibly small in the blankets. He locked the door behind himself and tugged off his scarf, setting it on the bedside table. He set the mirror face down and smiled softly, sitting beside her.

He gently pet her head and softly said, "Wake up, my dear. I've gotten you some things."

She yawned widely and curled up, gripping the blanket tighter. He chuckled softly at her low whine and set down the bag on the side table, gently tugging the blankets from her grip. She wined louder and opened her eyes to weakly glare at him.

He chuckled and tugged off his gloves, feeling her forehead. "You feel much better."

She yawned and nodded, sitting up to lean against the plush pillow. "Yeah, I've just been sleeping and reading some. How was your day?"

He smiled slightly and simply said, "Off."


	7. Baking Katakuri

Katakuri frowned at the lumpy cake and tilted his head, jabbing a fork into it before taking a bite. He softly grunted and swallowed, drinking some water. Another unsuccessful cake into the trash it was.

He softly sighed and looked over the recipe again. It was a simple chocolate cake, it shouldn't be so complicated. And, no, he was not asking for help. He was doing this on his own.

He grabbed a dried bowl from beside the sink and looked over the recipe again, softly mumbling as he used mochi tendrils to add in the delicate ingredients. His hands were not exactly suitable for teaspoons or other small measuring utensils. Well, small to him at least. They were otherwise properly sized.

He gently mixed the ingredients and carefully scraped the excess off the sides, mixing it into an even consistency. He had watched Alice make many desserts and it wasn't hard to reimagine her in the kitchen with him. She usually pinned her hair back so it would stay out of her bright eyes whenever she cooked. And she wore a cute apron; black with purple hearts. She made it herself and while the hearts didn't quite match, it was very cute.

He blinked when some batter spilt over and frowned, looking down at the new small splatter of batter on his pants. He softly sighed and pulled over the empty cake pans. His pants were in need of a serious wash once he finished this.

He almost perfectly poured an even amount into both pans and slid them into the oven, dusting off the mochi tendrils and cleaning off the utensils. He watched the clock and glanced at the bin of failed cakes. If this one didn't come out perfect he would accept defeat and call one of Alice's friends living in Totto Land to make a cake for her.

It wasn't just any day to cause him to kick all the chefs out the kitchen and bake a cake himself. It was in fact their anniversary. Not their wedding anniversary, but of the day they officially met. Almost two years ago now, they were introduced and their marriage was announced.

Alice was out and about, spending time with his sisters and her friends. She was more than likely shopping or getting a proper haircut and her nails painted. It had been quite a while and her hair was getting longer than she preferred; he could tell by the way she kept tugging at it and pouting whenever a longer piece fell in her face.

Smiling to himself, he rested his cheek in his hand. He wasn't quite sure what to do for their anniversary yet, but Brulee was offering ideas already. Granted, it was still a couple months away and he had time to properly plan something out. There was time to find something for her.

He glanced at the timer and peeked into the oven, slipping an oven mitt on the small mochi hands to pull the hot pans out. He gently poked one with a toothpick and nodded firmly at the clean stick, setting the pans on the cooling tray. While they cooled, he could make the icing. Pudding provided the recipe for the chocolate French silk cream and chocolate drip while the base cake was a simple chocolate cake.

Carefully following the instructions, he gently mixed the cream and smiled slightly. Pudding gave him clear instructions and promised not to tell Alice if she did see Alice. She then proceeded to say a few less-than-warm words after he patted her head in thanks.

He chuckled softly and prepared the drip. She was a good sister, if a bit shy when shown affection. Momma was planning a marriage for her soon, with one of the Germa members. However, that plan was still in the works and would take some time before being acted upon.

He carefully cut the layers to even them out and added some cream on top of one before perfectly placing the top layer on. It only took a few minutes to spread the cream on and gently pouring the warm drip on. It was just warm enough to pour easily without being too hot to ruin the cream.

He nodded firmly as he emptied out the bowl and grabbed the bowl of whipped cream. He had prepared it much earlier in hopes the first cake would be perfect, but it ended up sitting in the fridge until now. He carefully topped the cake with whipped cream and chocolate shavings, looking up when the familiar sound of the front door homie welcoming Alice home.

He stood up and carefully slid the cake onto a proper plate. He smiled slightly as Alice called for him and stepped out. She set her shoes on the small rack and smiled as she prattled on about her day, "...so Poire found this super cute dress and I had to try it on. It was so cute, Kata! I just couldn't take it off and that's why I changed. Oh, and then we saw Praline and talked to her for a while. She's doing really good, she loves Aladine and he's very polite with her. He's really nice, I hope they visit more."

He smiled as she walked past him to set her bags in the bedroom, following after her. She was wearing a new dress, this one a dark purple with black lace over the skirt. Her boots didn't quite match, but they were still quite cute. She smiled widely as she hung her clothes in the closet and finally turned to him, softly squeaking when he pulled her into a gentle hug.

She hugged his neck and smiled widely, kissing his cheek. "I missed you too, babe."

He smiled slightly and gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you had fun. I made you something."

She perked up and smiled as he held her up, carrying her to the kitchen. "What is it?"

He smiled proudly and opened the door, setting her down beside the cake. "It's a chocolate French silk cake. Pudding gave me the recipe."

She smiled widely and lightly clapped, bouncing on her heels. "It looks so good! I love the little curls!"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you like it."

She hummed happily and blinked at his spotted pants. "Did you have a few mishaps?"

He felt his cheeks warm and glanced away, his blush growing as she laughed. "I may have spilt a few things"

She smiled widely and squeezed his hand. "It's alright. Come on, let's dig in. I bet it tastes as good as it looks."


End file.
